Ese Maldito Libro
by Neko Alyssa D
Summary: [POV Levi] "Sí, yo estaba celoso de un libro, y es que Eren dejo de prestarme atención, me dejo a un lado, como lo estaba haciendo en ese maldito instante, es más, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que solo su camisa me cubría de la desnudez" [AU/Lemon/Ereri/One-shot]


**Holaa! Ya llego su adorable Neko (?)**

 **Les traigo un One-shot completamente lleno de Lemon Yaoi, bueno ni tanto**

 **Verán, la idea surgió de mi mente una noche de noviembre cuando yo y mi mejor amiga hablábamos de mi increíble atractivo *Sad song* ((Ok no))**

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 **Uso descarado del Ooc**

 **Contiene Lemon, se recomienda discreción**

 **Contiene lenguaje vulgar**

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece en lo absoluto**

* * *

[POV Levi]

Eren y yo llevábamos casados más de un año y ambos éramos felices

Ambos compramos una casa en una ciudad llamada Shiganshina en donde el iría a estudiar la universidad y yo me encargaría del hogar ya que soy más grande que el

Eren jamás se separaba de mi excepto para ir a la escuela

Siempre me cuidaba y mimaba hasta que cierto jodido día llego

El estúpido de su amigo Armin le había regalado un libro a Eren hace unas semanas y desde ese día él no lo había soltado

El problema no era el libro, el maldito problema era que desde que Eren comenzó a leerlo dejo de prestarme atención, ¡ya ni siquiera habíamos tenido sexo!

Intente llamar su atención de todas las formas que conocía pero jamás me presto atención, y si lo hacía solo me decía que esperara a que terminara de leer su libro

¡Ese jodido libro tenía más hojas que la Biblia!

Todavía recuerdo su jodida voz diciendo "Ahora no amor, quiero leer un rato más, este libro es muy interesante, te prometo que te lo prestare después" y cosas como esas

Pero yo no quería leer ese libro, yo quería pasar tiempo con mi marido, lo necesitaba, necesitaba su amor

Llego un momento en el que comenzaba a ser irritante así que consulte con la única persona en el mundo que podría ayudarme

Así es, me refiero a mi mejor amiga Hanji Zoe

\- No creo que haya algo malo en que el chico lea un poco – dijo mientras preparaba su café

\- Pienso lo mismo pero tres semanas sin siquiera un beso se está volviendo doloroso – dije mientras bebía el mío

Eren en ese momento se encontraba en la universidad, el único período en el que no leía ese estúpido libro y no estaba conmigo

\- Tres semanas ¿eh? – cuchicheo mientras echaba mucha azúcar a su café (Era tan asqueroso ver que su café tenía más azúcar que café)

\- Si, tres malditas semanas – le dije con cierta irritación

Hanji se acomodó sus lentes y me miro con escrupulosidad

\- Bueno creo que es tiempo de llamar su atención

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso si no quiere despegar los ojos de ese libro?

Hanji no me contesto, sino que una sonrisa demente se asomó en su rostro y comenzó a reír con una energía excesiva que hizo que mi cuerpo se erizara anticipando un cataclismo de su parte

\- Tengo una idea – dijo mientras un hilo de saliva salía de su boca

Algo en mi interior me decía que ella era una de esas locas aficionadas con el sexo entre gays (N/A: Ósea alguien como yo xD)

\- No creo que sea buena – dije mirándola con temor a que su cara estallase de tan roja que estaba

La cuatro ojos le dio un trago gordo a su café y miro mis orbes olivos para después limpiarse la saliva del rostro (cosa que agradecí enormemente)

\- Sé que confías en mí – dijo con ímpetu

Quería decirle que confiaría más en una cabra que en ella pero mejor decidí quedarme en silencio

Su sonrisa se ensancho creyendo que mi respuesta era "Si Hanji, confiaría mi vida en ti" cosa que ni en mil años le diría, lo peor es que ella lo sabía pero todavía creía que en mi interior si le confiaría mi vida

Sé que es mi amiga pero es que a veces era tan desequilibrada

Al fin de cuentas escuche su plan

\- ¿Crees que funcione? – pregunte con incertidumbre

\- Claro que sí, ya verás cómo suelta ese libro

\- ¿Y si no lo hace?

\- Entonces recurre al plan B, pero estoy segura de que ese mocoso caerá rendido a tus pies – dijo mientras sonreía con los brazos cruzados y mirada de autosuficiencia

Suspiré, no perdía nada intentándolo

\- Vale, lo hare

Y de pronto el grito de celebración de Hanji se escuchó en toda la casa

* * *

Estaba muy nervioso, no estaba seguro que la idea de Hanji funcionaria

Su idea consistía en que yo le llamara la atención a mi marido haciendo cosas eróticas, claro, ella lo dijo de una manera más morbosa y obscena haciendo que yo me pusiera más rojo que una manzana madura

Así que opte por ponerme una de sus camisas (que me quedaban muy grandes por cierto) sin nada más abajo mientras que esperaba a que se dignara a aparecer

\- Esto es estúpido- me dije a mi mismo mientras me sentaba en un sofá de nuestra pequeña sala

Pasaron diez minutos y Eren al fin llego

Juro que casi lo mato cuando lo vi entrar con su libro abierto prestándole mucha atención

Sí, yo estaba celoso de un libro, y es que dejo de prestarme atención, me dejo a un lado, como lo estaba haciendo en ese maldito instante, es más, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que solo su camisa me cubría de la desnudez

Eren dejo su mochila en el suelo para después sentarse a mi lado pero sin despegar los ojos de su libro

Ni idea de cómo logro todo eso sin mirar a su alrededor pero ese idiota supo cómo arreglárselas sin mirarme, mejor dicho, sin dejar de mirar el libro

Al menos ya estaba casi a la mitad

\- ¿Eren? – le hable pero el idiota no me prestó atención

Tenía que hacer algo o si no me pondría a llorar, cosa que en mi vida había hecho

Recurrí al plan B

Me acerque lentamente a él y comencé a depositar castos besos en su bronceado rostro

El idiota de Eren solo beso mi mejilla y continuo leyendo ese estúpido libro

Armin pagaría de seguro, lo mataría sin ningún problema y no me importaría que Eren me odiara

Bueno, de hecho si me importaría, Eren era lo más importante para mí, lo amaba demasiado como para que me odiara así que deseche la idea de matar a Armin, así que tenía que pensar en qué hacer para me hiciera caso otra vez

De pronto a mi mente llego una idea algo 'divertida' para que me hiciera caso

Lentamente lleve mis manos a mi cuello y comencé a acariciarlo, pronto fui bajando hasta mi pecho y comencé a desabrochar su camisa para luego meter mis manos y comenzar a frotar mis pezones

Un gemido se escapó de mis labios

De inmediato sentí su mirada pero no me atreví a encararlo, sabía que si lo hacía me pondría tan rojo que terminaría huyendo y eso no debía suceder, Eren tenía que prestarme atención de una vez por todas

Me quite por completo la camisa dejando que Eren me viera completamente desnudo y comencé a bajar mis manos para rozar mi miembro semi-erecto apenas un poco

Escuche a Eren jadear e intento arrimarse hacia a mí y tocarme pero yo le di un manotazo impidiendo que se acercara más

\- Esto es para que te des cuenta que la vida real es más interesante que tu estúpido libro – dije jadeante

Los ojos de Eren se habían vuelto oscuros y supe en ese momento que al fin había ganado su atención

Y vaya que lo hacía ya que pude ver su enorme erección bajo sus jeans azules

Pose mis manos en mis muslos y comencé a frotarme, de vez en cuando rozando mi miembro que comenzaba a crecer

Eren solo me miraba mordiéndose los labios y presionando su propio miembro

Supe entonces que era hora de torturarlo más

Tome con una mano mi miembro y comencé a frotarlo con fuerza

Oí el gruñido de Eren en el fondo de su garganta, eso logro que me excitara más y aumentara mi ritmo en mi pene mojado y palpitante

De pronto, y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, Eren se lanzó sobre mi mientras gruñía casi como un animal

\- Déjame ayudarte, mi amor – dijo con una voz ronca y profunda, esa que solo usaba conmigo cuando hacíamos el amor

Porque esto no solo era sexo, era una demostración de cuanto nos amábamos

Casi sin que me diera cuenta, Eren agarro mi pene con fuerza y comenzó a acariciarlo con rapidez

Comencé a gemir con fuerza mientras se aproximaba mi orgasmo, lo sentía venir, estaba tan cerca pero el idiota de Eren soltó mi pene de golpe dejándome a medias

\- Idiota – le gruñí realmente enfadado

Él solamente me sonrió traviesamente haciendo que me estremeciera por completo

\- Aquí no amor – me susurro en el oído

De pronto una corriente eléctrica sucumbió mi cuerpo cuando Eren lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja y de un rápido movimiento me cargo y mi llevo hasta la cama aventándome a ella

Lentamente se quitó la ropa mostrándome su perfecto cuerpo desnudo y su enorme y mojada erección

Aquella visión de su cuerpo casi hizo que me viniera, y es que, con ese cuerpo tan hermoso cualquiera lo haría

\- Dime lo que quieres – dijo poniéndose sobre mi

En ese momento estaba tan excitado que no podía hablar y él lo sabía, solo lo miré con ojos suplicantes esperando que me entendiera

Y vaya que me entendió ya que recargo su miembro en el mío haciendo q ambos gimiéramos (corrección; Yo gemí y el gruño)

\- ¿Te gusta esto, verdad amor?

Yo solo pude asentir

\- ¿Y esto? – dijo para después comenzar a frotar nuestros miembros

Con ambas manos juntaba nuestros penes para que se frotaran de una manera que se me antojo muy erótica

Volví a asentir con sudor en toda la cara y saliva en la comisura de mis labios

Eren se acercó a mí y comenzó a lamerla para después besarme metiendo su lengua a mi cavidad

Nuestras lenguas se movían frenéticas mientras yo gemía, se podía escuchar nuestra saliva mezclándose y nuestras respiraciones agitadas

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire un hilo de saliva salió de nuestras bocas

Eren soltó nuestros miembros haciéndome lloriquear y deposito un beso en mi frente

\- Descuida amor, hare que te vengas – dicho esto Eren tomo mi pene y se agacho a el

Me sonroje al darme cuenta como lo miraba, parecía que miraba algo muy hermoso

\- Te amo – me susurro antes de lamer toda mi extensión

\- Eren – gemí

Eren sonrió contra mi miembro y de pronto lo lamio de nuevo pero esta vez lentamente, torturándome

\- Ngh – gemí con lágrimas en los ojos, me excitaba tanto que dolía

Y Eren sin más metió mi pene a su boca hasta la garganta

Me agarre de su cabello y comencé a mover ligeramente las caderas

Eren saco de su boca mi pene hinchado (tanto como el suyo) y comenzó a lamerlo como una paleta

No aguante más y sin previo aviso llegue al orgasmo manchando toda su cara

Eren miro mis ojos y sonrió

\- Te dije que lo haría – me dijo con picardía

Mi sonrojo incremento y gire mi vista a otro lado

\- Levi ¿Estás listo? – me pregunto mientras se masturbaba mirando mi rostro sudado y sonrojado

Yo sabía a lo que se refería así que solo asentí y cerré los ojos para sentir como abría mis piernas y las alzaba hacia sus hombros

Mi corazón latía fuerte cuando su lengua mojaba mi entrada

Abrí un poco mis ojos para solo ver su melena marrón entre mis piernas

Eren alzo el rostro para verme y con suma delicadeza metió sus dedos a mi boca para salivarlos

Sus dedos sabían a el olor de las hojas de un libro, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco molesto, la molestia desapareció cuando, en vez de sus dedos, su lengua se metía en mi boca y uno de los dedos se metió a mi ano

\- Ah E-eren – gemí con voz entrecortada

\- Levi – dijo imitando el tono de mi gemido

Paso un rato cuando sus dedos ya me habían dilatado por completo

\- M-métela… ya – le dije

\- No seré muy suave contigo – advirtió antes de colocarlo en la entrada

\- N-no i-mpo-orta – tartamudee incapaz de hablar más

Eren me lanzo una mirada de amor antes de entrar en mi con fuerza

Grite al sentirlo dentro y él se quedó quieto un momento muy corto dentro de mi mientras me acostumbraba, luego salió hasta la mitad y volvió a meterlo completamente

Y así comenzaron las embestidas de mi marido

Sus embestidas aumentaban mientras yo tomaba con fuerza las sábanas blancas bajo nosotros

Se sentía jodidamente bien

La saliva salía de mi boca y mi vista se nublaba con cada estocada

El rostro de placer que Eren ponía al follarme era algo que siempre ame, su hermoso rostro se volvía aún más hermoso cuando disfrutaba

Mis piernas estaban apoyadas en sus hombros dejándole más movilidad

\- Levi, tócate para mí, mastúrbate mientras te follo, déjame verte así – pidió con voz ronca y llena de lujuria

Yo obedecí al instante llevando mi mano a mi duro pene y comencé a tocarme

En ese momento Eren llego a mi punto y comencé a gritar mas

El orgasmo estaba cerca y mis testículos vibraban a la espera de mi orgasmo

\- Eren – gimoteé llegando al borde

Eren aumento sus estocadas siempre llegando a ese punto

Ya no podía más, la espera me estaba matando

Cuando creí que Eren ya no me sorprendería, el muy idiota comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos dentro de mí

Y en ese momento explote apretándome alrededor de mi marido

\- T-tan estrecho – gruño

Sus estocadas aumentaron impidiendo que me pudiera recuperar de orgasmo y entonces él se liberó dentro de mi

Ambos nos acomodados exhaustos en la cama y sentí como su pene se encogía en mi interior

\- Así que… todo fue para que viera que el mundo real era mejor que mi libro – dijo irónicamente

Yo me sonroje un poco

\- Es solo que le prestabas más atención al libro que a mí – le dije haciendo un puchero

Eren en ese momento me miro con un rostro semejante a la culpabilidad

\- Es cierto, lo lamento mucho Levi - me dijo mientras me pegaba a su pecho desnudo en un abrazo

\- Descuida, de todos modos me has vuelto a hacer caso

Eren se separó un poco y me beso castamente en los labios

\- Te prometo que solo leeré el libro cuando te haya mimado como siempre

Bufe muy molesto, aun leería ese jodido libro de mierda

Aunque no fue tan malo, después de todo ya me había prestado atención de nuevo

Definitivamente iba a agradecerle a Hanji cuando la volviera a ver

* * *

 **Sé que les gusto, no me lo nieguen niños**

 **Bueno, realmente este es mi primer One-shot ya que siempre escribo pura viñeta o drabble**

 **Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún Review**

 **Esa idea de Noviembre sí que fue muy buena**

 **Los dejo pero antes una frase de mi amigo Levi**

 **Levi(zuela): Si la vida te da limones, úsalos para quitarle el mal olor a tus trastes o la ropa que vayas a lavar**

 **Yo: *Poker face* amm vale, gracias por el consejo (xD)**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
